Awaken, bitch
by FanfictionizedBleachRPs
Summary: Another night of unconscious wandering, another morning waking up in a place completely foreign and desolate. Author: of-white-black-and-a-snarl as Emilou Apacci


**A/N: Hello! Emilou Apache RPer, _of-white-black-and-a-snarl_ at Tumblr here!**

**Headcanon Factor: Apache sleepwalks, almost every night.**

* * *

The first thing Apache noticed was the rhythmic drips of icy droplets on her temple.

Numbness came second. As always.

Her eyes shot open, only to see endless pitch-blackness. Did she even _have_ her eyes open? She would've very much liked to check, but of course, her limbs were frozen solid.

The water kept dripping.

She didn't like it. She wanted to move.

Snarling out a weak groan, the Arrancar rolled herself onto her back and let out a quiet whine when she felt the impressions on the arm she slept on; the rocky flooring of this place had mercilessly dug into her flesh, perhaps even broken skin and drawn blood.

_FUCK._ The water was dripping into her eye now._ Faaaan-tastic._

She stayed still for a minute, testing her toes and fingers out, trying to twitch some feelings back into them. She still couldn't see a thing.

She could her the familiar, eerie whispers of the desert's wind, which meant she was still on the top plain of Hueco Mundo. That was a relief; heavens forbid she ended up in the Menos Forest again. That place was a bitch to get out of, not to mention terrifying.

When she felt her limbs loosened up enough to hoist her into a sitting position, she rolled herself onto her stomach then tried to heave herself up with her arms, only to fall back with a yelp as her injured(for sure, now) arm collapsed underneath her, her teeth painfully clashing as her jaw slammed onto the floor.

Temper rising, she had half the mind to Cero some light into this place when a crunchy, scraping sound of rock on rock rattled her eardrums.

As she shamelessly groaned and dug her face into the rocky flooring below, wondering what the HELL could be happening now, a thin, taunting voice she knew all to well echoed the cavern of the cave,

"Hiding now, Apache?" a quiet chuckle, "And here I was, thinking running away from us every single night would have been enough."

"Fuck you, Sung-sun," Apache snapped, attempting to heave herself off the ground into some respectable position this time using only her uninjured arm. But even that, seemed like an impossible feat, as the ground itself seemed to wobble crazily.

But before she could let herself fall again with a string of profanities, a pair of familiar hands dug below her armpits, then hoisted her up into a standing position as if she weighed nothing more than a newborn kitten.

Apache snarled as she felt her arms being draped across her fellow Fraccion's shoulder, "Get your hands off of me, Mila," she added on the second part, even if it was dead obvious she was wrong, "I don't need your fuckin' help."

An amused snort, then came the response, "Oh, I can see that Apache," Mila Rose took a step forward and Apache stumbled along, legs nearly giving out from beneath her. Then another. And another.

It took a surprisingly short while until she felt the unsteady ground change from solid rock to shifting sand. Air suddenly change from cloyingly wet cold to bone-dry lukewarm. But -

"W-why can't I see?!" she exclaimed, clawing her eyes with her now-functional hand, "What the FUCK hap-"

"It should be temporary," Sung-sun's voice came from ahead, "apparently, you got into a little catfight with some measly hollow sometime last night. According to her, her poison would have blinded you completely for approximately twenty-four hours, give or take an hour or two."

Apache gave a frustrated snarl, slapping herself in the forehead and choking out what she embarrassingly HAD to admit was a squeal as her entire head stung.

"Oh, and," Sung-sun continued, "we got it out of her that you might have suffered a head-trauma when you idiotically tripped yourself off of a rather high cliff. It might be a good idea to restrain yourself from abusing your treasured stupidity for a day or two."

That flared up her temper, "YOU," Apache stumbled forward, trying to get herself out of Mila Rose's iron grin to punch what she KNEW was a smug grin on that snake-bitch's face, "you little..."

She ground her teeth as her head spun. Even her free arm fell limp. DAMN, she had just woken up, and she was BEAT.

So instead, she muttered, "I'll fuck you later, bitch," and went back to concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. She felt like going back to sleep already, and she'd strip for Aizen before she was seen being CARRIED in either of those two's arms. Probably Mila Rose, though, since the prissy one was a fucking princess and refused to do anything that required physical effort.

A quiet laugh came from her side, followed by a low taunt, "That's the spirit, sister."

Apache let out a quiet snarl and hung her head in defeat. These two were _ .ble._

Something rustled the sand afar, and she felt Mila Rose snap up an arm to fire a rapid Bala at it. A puff of quiet explosion and a squeak later, calmness returned.

Sung-sun's high voice mused, "Very lady-like morning greet, Mila Rose."

Her head still hung, Apache cracked a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Welllllll, fluffy much? Maybe, maybe not; I just think these trio of Fraccions share a really funny and even ADORABLE(OKAY don't kill me Apache) relationship.**

**And of course, I do not own the characters nor the cover image used for this; they belong to OUR BELOVED TROLL-SAMA.**

**If you'd like to leave a review,**** you could leave one here on as usual(why, thank you! 8D), or contact me directly at my tumblr blog listed on the profile page~  
**

**Thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
